The Wedding
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: This is the sequel to The Dare, Bella and Edwards wedding!


**_A/N:_**_ this is the second chapter of my series please enjoy _**_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYERS!_**

**The Wedding**

Ch1-The dress

BPOV

_Dear God, Why did I let them help me? Hmm why did I let them? Of all the people I had to pick my two shop-a-hollic soon to be sister in laws. This was around the twenty-fifth dress they'd put me in, I actually stopped counting around 16. Every dress they put me in, either it was too long, not the right style, too short, too revealing, or _I shuddered_ too poofy. All I wanted was a simple dress, elegant, not expensive, that just said me._

"BELLA COME OUT ALREADY!" _I really didn't want to come out, I look like bride-zilla in this dress, or worse Wedding Barbie. It had huge poofy sleeves, a massive skirt, I wasn't sure if I could find my feet, and not to mention, sequence so many sequence._

"NO!" _I was not coming out_.

"Bella, I will break the door down if you don't come out" Alice did not sound nice when she was aggravated.

"Fine" I opened the door and Alice squeals, "I hate it" I said, "I look horrible"

"Yeah you're right" Rosalie said as she shoved me another dress.

"ROSE!" Alice glared at Rosalie.

"What? She said it first!" I would never tell this to her but I was actually thankful for that comment. I went back into the dressing room and unzipped the hideous dress. I took this next dress off the hanger. It didn't look half bad. I slipped into it and zipped it up, perfect fit. I new this was the dress. I walked out and both Alice and Rosalie gasped. I looked into the mirror, the dress was satin, and was strapless. It had a silk empire waistline, and flowed perfectly to the floor just touching the bottom, that meant I could wear flats, so I wouldn't kill my self in heels. The edges of the dress were adorned royal blue gems, and the silk lining was also royal blue. I loved it.

"IT'S PERFECT!" We said in unison, kind of creepy.

"Edward's going to love it!" Alice said giving the reject dresses to Rosalie, who reluctantly took them.

"Yes, I do love it" I whirled around to see my fiancé, standing behind me a wide grin set across his face.

"Edward!" I was surprised to see him _I thought he was hunting with Emmett…guess not_. He came over to me and gave me a hello kiss on the cheek.

"You really do look beautiful", he said with another amazing smile. I blushed, and my heart fluttered. I glanced at the price tag, _brilliant, the perfect dress, of course is one of the most expensive._ I changed and brought the dress out.

"What?" Alice asked, probably because of my mad expression.

"I have expensive taste" I sighed. _This really sucks I really liked that dress_.

"So?" Alice asked, of course money is no object to her.

"So? It's too expensive, let's go I'm tired." I turned but a stone hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous" he took the dress "We are buying the dress no matter what price"

"Edward I—" but he already was at the counter purchasing the dress with his gold credit card.

"I really don't like you all buying things for me with your money" I said looking at Alice

"Nonsense! Besides it's going to be _your_ money too after the wedding", I sighed, Edward came back, with the dress in a hanging bag, and we left the shop. We

got into Edward's car and headed for home, I was beat. There is only one week let before the wedding and that means one week till I become dress-up-Bella-barbie-tool-for-Rosalie-and-Alice's-amusement-doll. We got home and we went inside, I took the dress, and hung it in the closet upstairs. I flopped down on the bed. I was _so_ tired. I heard the door click and then Edward was laying down facing me. His eyes were light butterscotch today, _he did go hunting_.

"Was today that bad?" His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, I tried on nearly thirty dresses, only _one_ I actually liked, I really mean it when I say I don't like shopping with Alice and Rosalie." He laughed his musical bell-like laugh.

"At least you found the dress, the blue really complemented your skin." I blushed, and that made him smile which made the blush deepen. "Esme wants to have a Barb-b-que, for you of course." I was falling asleep.

"Oh, that's nice", I looked at him for a moment, he was so beautiful, he look so content. "I'm going to take a nap now" Edward laughed and sung my lullaby to me. I drifted to sleep.

Two Hours Later

"Bella? Bella, darling wake up I have a surprise for you" I opened my eyes to see Edward over me, an excited grin on his face.

"What?" I wiped my eyes

"I have a surprise for you, an early wedding gift you could say" _Oh, Edward knows I don't like him spending money on me! A surprise, huh? Well he looks excited, I guess I need to put my best game face on, it's for him remember that_

"Okay Edward" I stood up and follow him, when we got down the stair's he put a blindfold on me and lead me outside.

"Edward can I take off the blindfold now?" He positioned me and took it off. "Wow"

"Surprise!" Edward had gotten me a deep blue Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish (A/N picture on it was the most beautiful car I have ever seen. "What do you think?" He was thrilled that I now had a car that went over 60 miles per hour. I slapped his arm. I glared at him.

"Why did you spend all that money?" He was confused, I then hugged him, "But thank you, I love it!"

"Are you bipolar?" he said with a laugh. "Do you really like it?"

"It's perfect" He handed me the keys. I look at them and smiled.

"Bella dinner!" Esme called I went inside to eat, they kept me company whilst I ate. After I finished I helped clean. I then took a spin in my car I was _amazing_. Why did I hold on to my truck for so long?! After watching TV with Edward for a while I decided that, I needed sleep, more wedding preparations tomorrow, _oh, joy_. A while later Edward came in and sang me to sleep. I, of course, dreamt of him.

One week later

Today was the day, I was going to walk down that isle, and when I walked back up I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. If I lived till then, I found myself In Alice's vast bathroom, once again. She and Rosalie were, pulling, and poking, combing, plucking, and spraying, me, so many verbs I have come to despise. Finally after three hours they were done.

"Okay you're done" I stood up and walked over to the mirror. Wow. My hair was down, in perfect spirals, except for two platelets that were pinned back with a sapphire encrusted barrette. There were tiny deep blue gems pinned in my hair. My make-up was simple, a little eyeliner, mascara, and very little, blue eye shadow near the bottom of each eyelid. Perfect.

"Thank you both! I love it, I hope Edward does too" I was getting nervous.

"Don't worry, he will, I don't have to look into the future to see that." Alice was confident.

"We better go" Rosalie said, so we left for the church. The whole way there I was silent, I was terrified, excited, happy, anxious, all I wanted was to see my Edward to hold him, to kiss him. We arrived at the church and I was whisked away, to the dressing room, I caught a glimpse of the room, it was decorated perfectly with blue and white candles, flowers, plenty of tool, thanks to Alice, oh it was like a dream. I put my dress on and Rosalie and Alice made a few touch ups to my hair, and make-up before, putting my veil on me and handing me my bouquet. They got their smaller ones and we headed for the lobby, I hooked arms with my dad and they started up the music, I walked down the aisle, I saw Edward in his tux which looked perfect on him, standing there looking like a Greek god, all the butterflies went away, and I was totally at peace. When we got to the end my dad flipped my veil.

"I love you Bells" and he kissed my cheek. A tear of joy ran down my cheek as my dad gave me away. I took Edward's hand and we began the ceremony. The whole time Edward and I never broke our gaze from each other. He wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. I smiled, he mouthed 'I love you' I mouthed 'I love you too'. When the preacher asked,

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

And of course I answered, "I do".

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled and said, "I do".

"Then I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Then Edward reached for me and dipped me backwards and kissed me just like in the movies. It was perfect. We walked back up the aisle as husband and wife.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, how does it fell to be married?" Edward said as we exited the lobby.

"Great, how does It feel for you to be married Mr. Cullen?" I said with a smile

"Marvelous, you look breath taking Bella" He said as we got into the limo.

"If you had breath _to_ take" I laughed

"Ha ha ha, very funny" he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Come here you" he said and he pulled me over and gave me a kiss that took _my_ breath away. "I love you Bella", He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Edward". We reached the reception and cut the cake, the Cullens (minus me) and Hales pretended to eat a _very_ small piece of the cake. I had a rather large one. Edward and I danced, and danced, and danced, I didn't care that I couldn't dance, all I cared about was being with Edward. Then we left for the honeymoon. Everyone said their good byes and, that they were excited to see me after the honeymoon. I was going to be changed, and when they next saw me I was going to be a new…vampire. We got to the spot and couldn't stop kissing each other. Finally, he laid me on the bed.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes dear husband, I really am" He kissed me one more time with more passion and fire than any other kiss he had given me and then, he pulled back, and whispered "I love you, always and forever" then he kissed my neck, and where he kissed, he bite me. I was able to say, "I love you too" just before I blacked out.


End file.
